1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an axially short generally cylindrical shield stationarily mountable from the base portion of a debris shield of a line trimmer through which the output end of the drive shaft of the trimmer is journaled. The cylindrical shield is disposed in vertical position and the upper end of the line supporting rotary head of the trimmer is upwardly telescoped into the lower end of the cylindrical shield with the latter totally spanning the distance between the rotary head and the debris shield base portion in order to prevent entanglement of tall grass and/or weeds about the drive shaft end portion between the rotary head and the debris shield.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of line trimmers heretofore have been provided with debris shields and/or tall grass and weed entanglement shields of at least minimum effectiveness, but in substantially all previous instances line trimmers equipped with sector-shaped debris shields have not also included stationary entanglement shields into which a line spool equipped rotary head of a line trimmer is at least partially telescoped in order to substantially eliminate any possibility of tall grass and/or weeds becoming entangled about the output end of the drive shaft of the line trimmer from which the rotary head is supported. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of entanglement shield for use in conjunction with a line trimmer of the type provided with a sector-shaped debris shield.
Examples of previously known forms of line trimmers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,299, 4,052,789, 4,068,376, 4,200,978, 4,209,902, 4,249,310, 4,287,670 and 4,426,780.